The present invention pertains to roller skates. More particularly, the invention relates to a roller skate which is adapted to assist beginners to learn to skate more easily and safely than on conventional roller skates.
Conventional roller skates have been available for many years. Typically, conventional roller skates include four wheels, a pair of which are located at the front end of the skate and the second pair located at the rear end of the skate. The skates can be adapted to be attached to normal walking shoes or can be constructed so that the shoe is an integral part of the skate. The wheels of the conventional roller skate will turn either in the forward or rearward direction. Because of this ability of the skate to roll in either direction, it is in some instances very difficult for a beginning skater to safely and easily learn to skate. As often occurs, a beginning skater will attempt to stop his forward motion only to begin to roll backwards. Unaccustomed to this motion a beginning skater will lose his balance. In attempting to regain his balance, the skater will move his arms rapidly in a windmill-fashion and his feet will move rapidly in a treadmill fashion, all of which cause his backward motion to increase until the skater is eventually thrown to the ground as his feet fly up before him. This creates a severe risk of injury to the beginning skater. This risk has become more acute in recent times as more and more people of all ages are attempting to learn to roller skate.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a roller skate which may be used as a training skate for the beginner such that he or she may learn to skate more easily, minimizing the risk of injury. It is desirable, however, that this roller skate be capable of being used in the conventional manner by the more advanced skater. It is also desirable that the skate be adjustable to fit a range of shoe sizes and that it be quickly and easily attached to and released from the shoe or bare foot of the skater.